


Se mi vuoi - If you want me

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Easy Company had been in Haguenau for a couple days already when Dick noticed that Doc Roe was so tired he could barely stand anymore. A late night in his improvised office, he decided to take the matter in his own hands and convince the medic to at least go take a shower.Eugene though was left staring at the broad back in front of him and suddenly he found himself unable to hold back. “Can I help you with your back?”





	Se mi vuoi - If you want me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rarepair & Friendship Meme of Easy Company Troopers, prompt: "Comfort Sex in a shower. No need for penetration or crazy positions. Just romantic/sexual intimacy in a delicious warm shower." and for the Giugnobaleno challenge of LDF, prompt: 03 "free theme".
> 
> Thanks to ThrillingDetectiveTales for betareading this and giving a lot of encouragement the whole time <3

They had been in Haguenau for a couple days already and, even if it was still a war zone, it seemed miles better than any other place they had been to since leaving England. They had roofs over their heads, real stoves to cook food with, bunks with mattress and even sheets, not to mention the showers.

Dick had been meaning to hit the showers for two days by then, and he would have made time for it if it wasn’t for the fact that they barely let him take a breath without dumping more paperwork on him. Apparently now that he had an actual desk at his disposal he was also supposed to write a report of everything they had done since leaving Mourmelon.

The only two people that seemed more ragged than him were Lipton - who had pneumonia, so not really a healthy comparison - and Doc Roe.

The medic seemed to sleep almost less than Dick did, judging at least by the fact that Dick had seen him run around fixing men that weren’t so sick as to be sent to the hospital since that early morning. Eugene was now standing in front of him, lightly shuffling on his feet.

It was night outside of the building where Dick was billetted and, looking closely at him, Dick could very well see that Eugene was more swaying on the spot than shuffling.

He nodded at the report the medic gave him but then rose from his seat, starting to shuffle all the papers in a folder. “Did you eat something for dinner, Eugene?”

“Yes, sir,” the medic answered automatically, not even registering at first how his commanding officer had shifted to his first name.

Dick cracked a smile. “Have you had time for a shower yet?”

“Uh.” Eugene woke up more at that question, shaking his head as he looked at Dick. “Didn’t really have time.”

Dick nodded his head, leveling the young man with an intense look. Eugene had lost a lot of weight in the woods, they all had, but now that there was the chance to take a breath he knew the boy had better grab the opportunity with both hands so he wouldn’t later snap like a frozen twig.

“I believe the communal showers are not working at this hour, but there is one in this house. One of the reasons I chose this building.” He smiled at noticing the way Eugene relaxed his shoulders, understanding from the tone of his voice that Dick wasn’t speaking as his superior officer anymore. “Come on. I believe there is barely hot water for one shower, but we can make do.” He tilted his head, showing the medic out of the makeshift office and towards the stairs that led to the second floor.

Dick considered only once they were already both in the small bathroom that he should probably have said something about taking turns, but then he was already down to his undershirt and pants and Eugene was half out of his clothes too. He stopped to consider it for a moment before merely shrugging. They had all shared worse things than a shower in the last months, and besides he had said himself there would have probably been enough hot water for just one shower.

He could almost pinpoint the moment Eugene actually noticed the fact that they were both down to their underwear and standing close to each other. Dick couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips as he pushed his hair back from his forehead, looking at Eugene blink hard up at him.

Once they got the hot water running Dick turned to wet his back under the spray shower, ready to step sideways and leave room to the medic.

Eugene though was left staring at the broad back in front of him and suddenly he found himself unable to hold back. “Can I help you with your back?”

Even if surprised by the request Dick found himself nodding, throwing a glance at the doctor from above his shoulder. He looked at Eugene step closer to him, hands reaching out, and he tried to willing his body not to react when the man started washing his back.  
Eugene had nimble and strong fingers and Dick found he actually loved the touch. It had been so long since he last had someone touch him so gently, without checking to see if he was wounded. It felt comfortable, and he decided just then to return the favor once Eugene was done with him.

Dick opened his eyes only when he felt Eugene's fingers rise towards the nape of his neck.

Eugene felt Dick tense for the briefest moment and suddenly he stopped, understanding what he had been about to do, and he cleared his throat. "Can I?"

Dick hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was something too intimate to let somebody else do, but then he nodded his head and found himself sighing deeply when Eugene started running his fingers through his matted hair.

He couldn't even remember the last time they had had the chance to wash their hair or take a warm shower at all.

With the soothing touch of the younger man Dick found himself relaxing, light shivers running down his back as Eugene took care to soap his head, gently scratching at his scalp and rinsing, repeating until his hair was finally clean once again.

By then Dick was barely holding back from sagging down, calm in a way that he had not let himself be for years.

He took a deep breath when Eugene removed his fingers and he let his own fingers run through his hair as he rinsed it one final time before turning back.

Eugene was still standing too close, looking at him with his intense eyes, and Dick smiled briefly at him.

"Can I return the favor?"

Something in the eyes of the younger man changed, softening, and Dick knew the answer even before Eugene spoke it.

"Yes, please."

Dick let his eyes roam the figure in front of him after Eugene turned his back to him, appreciating the man even if he thought the winter in the Ardennes hadn't done him any good either. He could almost see Eugene's ribs.

Eugene closed his eyes with a soft sigh, biting down on his lip as he tried to push back any worry and simply enjoy the touch of the other man, the gentle way Dick soaped and washed his back, his callused fingers trailing over skin that had been left covered for far too long.

He turned only when Dick's hands left him, not even really sure if he himself wished for the officer to stay that close to him. But he didn't step back, not even after raising his eyes and finding Dick's gaze looking for his.

"Can I?"

Eugene felt a shiver run through him but nodded, recognizing his own words, and sighed softly when Dick gently started washing his hair.

It wasn't a position he ever imagined he would find himself in, although he found he didn't want it to end now that they were in it.

It took three consecutive washing for his hair to feel clean to the touch once more, and by then Eugene found himself swaying lightly. He wasn't used to such a degree of relaxation washing over him anymore and instinctively he brought one hand up to steady himself.

He felt a flush rise on his cheeks as soon as he focused enough to notice he was leaning with one hand against Dick's chest, the man's heart beating a thrumming rhythm under his fingers.

"It's alright."

It was barely a whisper, the same tone Dick used to calm the men and make them do what was needed without them feeling forced. It was reassuring and it washed over Eugene like a warm blanket. Instead of stepping back he found himself nodding, leaving the hand he had against Dick’s chest exactly where it was as he moved the other to take the soap from him.

The man let him, watching him, a tad curious and so trusting that Eugene found himself hoping he could deserve it.

All the Easy boys would have done anything for their commander, the one that had led them in PT during the first days of Camp and had looked out for them for months even before the jump, the one that kept taking care of them even now that the brass had taken the Company away from him.

But Eugene knew instinctively then that none of the others had ever had the chance to stay this close to the man, no one had been allowed to see him this defenseless.  
Dick was trusting him and Eugene decided to return it.

Slowly Eugene started soaping up Dick's chest, letting his hands run over pale and freckled skin under the intense gaze of the man, touching freely where he surely couldn't have been allowed. He felt his cheeks flush the more he moved his hands down the man's torso, until his fingers caught with the trail of reddish hair trailing from his lower belly down to his groin.

He swallowed, wondering if he would be court martialed at the end of it, but Dick gently brushed one hand to Eugene's elbow, steadying him.

"It's alright," Dick repeated once more, voice soothing.

Eugene met his eyes for the briefest moment before ducking his head once more, inhaling deeply before he moved his hands even lower.

Eugene didn't imagine the sound of pleasure that escaped Dick's lips and that single sound made him bolder.

Dick couldn't help but tighten his hold of the young man's arm, almost pulling him closer when Eugene started jerking him off, suddenly wishing to have more physical contact with him.

Dick had the sudden realization that it had been months since the last time he had felt such a tender touch, years if he wanted to focus on touches so sexual. He found he craved the warmth of those hands and he moaned encouragingly when Eugene took a hold of his rapidly hardening cock with both hands, jerking him off slowly but surely.

Dick let go of Eugene's arm to take the bar of soap and wash the boy's torso himself.

Eugene barely threw him a glance, blinking slowly as soon as he had Dick's hands on him once more, and instead of saying anything he leaned in until he was able to press his forehead against one of Dick's shoulders.

Eugene closed his eyes when Dick made to return the favor, letting his hand trail down to Eugene's groin. He had had fantasies in the last months, sometimes looking at Dick giving himself a French bath outside in the woods just to show them he still valued discipline, all that pale skin exposed and rendered scarlet by the scrubbing of a towel, by the winter cold. He had imagined himself able to reach out and touch. Once he had dreamed of another touch, the nurse he had barely seen the first time he went to Bastogne, wondering if she could have been interested in him. But she was rapidly gone and all that was left was a slow trek towards CP in the early morning to give his reports to Winters. If it happened mostly at the same the officer would bathe himself, it was merely a coincidence if anybody asked.

But he had never hoped to find himself truly this close to the man, to be able to touch him so intimately, to be able to jerk him off and give him pleasure under a hot shower that seemed finally able to warm them down to their bones.

A soft whine escaped him when Dick brushed his thumb over the head of his penis and instinctively he pushed his pelvis towards the strong hand that was pleasuring him.

Eugene heard a soft sound somewhere close to their feet when Dick dropped the soap bar and he closed his eyes when Dick's other hand found its way to the back of Eugene's head, caressing and drawing circles, soothing him until Eugene tried to step even closer to the man, to press their bodies together despite their arms trapped between them.

Dick made him tilt his head then and brushed his lips against Eugene's, exchanging chaste kisses until the young man parted his lips and Dick was able to explore the other's mouth at his leisure.

Eugene let go of Dick's erection with one hand to wrap an arm around the man's shoulders, holding on tight almost as if afraid his legs wouldn't keep him upright. He nearly did fall when Dick started moving his wrist in a way that pulled the breath from Eugene’s lungs.

Dick let go of his head to wrap his own arm around the medic’s waist, holding him close, not even noticing the moment the water started running colder.

It wasn't long until Eugene spilled in Dick's hand, the deep groan that escaped his lips muffled by the kiss they were sharing.

Eugene trembled against Dick, strength leaving him, and he barely managed to stay upright and keep pleasuring the other man until Dick tensed, his hips snapping in a movement that Eugene simply knew would have have him seeing stars if they ever were to have another kind of sex.

They let go of each other's softening erections only when the water started running barely lukewarm. They exchanged a last kiss before breaking apart, making a quick work of washing the rest of their bodies. They didn't even try to pretend not to be looking at each other as they did so, exchanging a brief smile before stepping away from the shower.

Dick didn't really think before wrapping his fingers around Eugene’s wrist and tugging him along towards his bedroom.

Still, he felt the need to explain his actions, at least - he told himself - so that they could give the same reason if anybody was to ask why they had spent the night together.

"Can't really let you walk through the city dead on you feet, risking a bullet or something."

Eugene merely nodded, a light smile on his lips, and as soon as the door was closed behind them and Dick let him go, he walked straight to the bed, plopping down on the mattress with a tired sigh.

Dick watched him with a smile, taking in the way Eugene barely remembered to take off the bag he had slung over his shoulder to let it fall to the floor, already curling up with his eyes closed. He had expected the young man to put up at least a token fight about sharing his commanding officer's bed, but Eugene was clearly too tired to even pretend not to want to sleep in a real bed for once.

Dick grabbed a blanket before turning off the light and climbing into bed behind him, wedging himself between Eugene and the wall. He spread the blanket over them and then wrapped one arm around the boy's waist, pulling him closer to himself as he tucked his knees behind Eugene's.

Eugene merely sighed contently at the added warmth and the feeling of the hard body against his own. He pressed back against Dick and for a moment he thought he had felt the man's lips brush against the nape of his neck, but a moment after sleep enveloped him and he was fast asleep in Dick's arms.


End file.
